Worent
Worent is a location within Breath of Fire IV. It is the home of the Woren tribe. The tribal nature of the location is reflected in the various masks, tapestries and statues that can be found across the location. Warriors are seen training with clubs, archery targets are scattered across the town and weapons such as spears, bows and swords are seen in various storage buildings. Several horses are seen in town as well, which suggests that the Woren are skilled horseback archers and warriors. Moreover, there are also tanned hides spanned across interior walls, which shows that they also use their skills for hunting. A small farm produces vegetables for a more balanced diet. The river is used by the local population to wash their clothes and to power up a waterwheel. The Elders reside in a large building on a hill, towards the end of the town. Una, the master, can be found upstairs of the assembly hall. A shrine as well as musical lute can be seen there as well, which adds a spiritual and a musical side to the otherwise fierce warrior tribe. Regardless, the Woren are hospitable towards travellers of whom several can be found throughout town. After the events in Ludia, they show a readiness to fight the Ludians if necessary, which suggests that the alliance between the two nations is indeed fragile. Story Worent is the home town of Cray, who is the acting chief of the Woren tribe that reside there. Kahn comes to Worent to learn the art of fighting in order to defeat Ryu, where he apprentices himself under a woman called Una. While Cray is away, Worent is looked after by the elders, three wise -but somewhat sleepy- old men, who are clearly affectionate for Cray and sympathetic with his situation. With the King's Sword broken and Cray in custody, the party decides to seek out Tarhn, Cray's mother. Originally from Woren, she moved into the nearby Gold Plains after Cray became chief of the tribe, where she is now leading a nomadic life. Since learning to ride horses takes years and nobody in the party has experience, Ryu ends up borrowing a Whelk that took a liking to him. Meanwhile, Una has accepted Kahn, Marlok's bodyguard from Synesta, as disciple. He has not taken his loss very well and has been training relentlessly to catch up with the Ryu and the others. Another fight ensues, leaving Kahn heavily bruised after a short battle. Kahn decides to embark on another journey, seeking even more strength. The party then finally sets out to the Plains to find Tarhn. Facilties Weapon and Item shop (one person) Treasure Enemies Notable Residents *Cray *Una Trivia *The merchant is relocated from the inn into the stables near the Whelk. *The Teaching Girl (Breath of Fire IV) is located in the building with the waterwheel at the town entrance *an NPC is standing between two houses near the village entrance who can be easily overlooked *if the player decides to return to the village after the story events in the plains, the Whelk is seen eating the farmer's crops, much to his dismay *the girl and the boy are seen after a fight when the party first visits '''Worent. '''After the journey to Wyndia, those kids are seen on top of the Elder's house, with the boy crying and the girl teasing him *On the PAL version of the game, Woren artwork has been used as background of the rear section of the box Gallery Woren Residents.png|Concept art of Worent residents Worent males.png|Rough sketches of Woren males Woren_culture.jpg|Woren tribal culture Worent_Entrance.jpg|Scenic shot of the village. Worent_whelkstablefieldarea.jpg|Stable and agriculture area. Merchant can be found here later in the game. Woren_Una's Hut.jpg|Una's Hut. She can become a master. Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns